un inesperado caramelo
by Ilitia
Summary: ¿quien sabe cuantas cosas pueden pasar en una noche calurosa de verano?, si los estudios, los hollows y una mano misteriosa se juntan puede ser que dos seres descubran sus mas ocultos sentimientos. - YAOI - LEMON - ONESHOT - ICHIGO X URYU - !ADVERTIDOS!


Jojojo! Temblad Tite Kubo! Que aquí ha llegado Ramsin con un nuevo fic de Bleach, que locura la que me ha puesto a hacer mi amiga del alma, manita Aurora esta va dedicada todita a ti!, un lindo oneshot que me pediste en una de esas noches de conversación "Yaoi msn" que nos echamos jajajaja!. Como siempre digo Bleach no es mío porque si lo fuera seria netamente Yaoi! Er.. y ni hablar de las cosas que pondría, pero este oneshot es un Ichigo x Uryu _( pareja sugerida por mi malvada amiga que quería ver algo de acción entre ellos con un fic mío XD ),_ bueno, solo eso y alguno que otro desvarió, sin más que decir… _**o Diosa del Yaoi dame inspiración para saber llevar a un Ichigo seme! **_

**Oneshot**

**Un Inesperado Caramelo.**

Media noche, el calor en Karakura estaba al límite, las ventanas de la habitación abiertas de par en par pero igual ni una ínfima brisita llegaba, era terrible aquel verano y en las noches peor aun ya que todo el calor del día se desprendía de la tierra en la noche así que como un radiador encendido se sentía la ciudad entera. Silencio total, solo las respiraciones un tanto jadeantes a causa del mismo calor, el cuerpo pegajoso y la molestia de la ropa, todo era insoportable pero más aun lo era la situación en la que se encontraba ahora alguien en especial dentro de su habitación, sentado en el suelo junto a un montón de papeles y libros gracias a un desgraciado trabajo del instituto.

_Por dios Kurosaki abre la puerta de tu habitación…. Esto es el mismo infierno!._ – objeto un pelinegro sentado no muy lejos del mencionado. –

_No puedo abrirla porque vamos a despertar a mis hermanas con la bulla!._ – gruño fastidiado y dándose aire con una revista que encontró tirada por allí. –

_Es inhumano que no tengas aire acondicionado aquí._ – el Quincy se acomodo la montura de sus lentes mientras echaba una mirada seria a la habitación de Ichigo. –

_Es cierto Ichigo!, Hasta cuando estaremos sin aire en este sauna?._ – de quien sabe donde salto Kon cayendo sobre la cabeza de Ichigo para molestarle. –

_SI TU FUISTE QUIEN DAÑO EL AIRE!._ – se quito al peluchito de la cabeza y lo estrello de una contra la pared. –

_FUE SOLO UN ACCIDENTE!._ – chillo adolorido y recordando como daño el aparato en uno de sus intentos de hacer que Rukia se diera calor abrazándolo a él muy cerca de sus pechos y eso lo lograría poniendo el aire al máximo hasta que ya el pobre aparato no dio más. –

El ambiente era tenso y con Kon fastidiándolos estaba seguro que no terminarían ese trabajo pronto, el calor los ponía irritables y en especial a Ichigo, ya para cuando daban la una de la mañana aun no llegaban a la mitad del trabajo, Uryu hacia lo humanamente posible por adelantar la labor pero con aquel calor su ropa molestaba, en más de una ocasión se abrió uno tras otro los botones de su camisa azul cielo con la cruz Quincy estampada en su espalda en azul marino, se sentía incomodo y presionado, y no solo por el trabajo, también la mirada irritante de Ichigo sobre él le hacía sentirse intranquilo, notaba la inquietud en el Shinigami sustituto, eso de dos hombres en un espacio reducido y agregado el calor que hacía no traía paz.

_Oye Uryu…_ - Kon se le acerco al pelinegro con una mirada maliciosa. –

_Estoy ocupado._ – ni si quiera miro lo que escondía el peluchito en sus patitas. –

_Quieres caramelo?._ – de quien sabe donde saco una especie de envase como el de las "soul candy" –

_No gracias._

_De donde demonios sacaste eso?._ – Ichigo le cogió de la cabeza y lo alzo hasta que el león de peluche quedo al nivel de su cara. –

_Me los regalaron!_. – apretó el envase con fuerza. – _mi querida Nii – san… me los dio!_

_Rukia?_. – miro con seriedad aquel envase que era de color rojo oscuro y con algunas letras ininteligibles grabadas en un costado del mismo. –

_Quieres probar?_.

_No voy a comer esa co…_mmmm! – en un segundo Ichigo tenía la pata Kon en su boca y con ella también estaban los caramelos del envase. – COF! COF! COF!

Trato de quitarse la pata de Kon pero le fue imposible hasta que a la fuerza trago varios de esos extraños caramelos, en un segundo ya Kon había logrado que el pobre Ichigo se atragantara de dulces así que se soltó del peli naranja y salió disparado por la ventana con rumbo desconocido.

_QUE DIABLOS LE PASA A ESE!._ – grito asqueado y tratando de escupir los pocos caramelos que no lograron llegar a su garganta. –

_Si yo fuera tu me preocuparía de lo que contenían._ – Uryu hablo muy relajado y nada asombrado por lo que paso. -

_Porque mejor no te callas y terminas el trabajo?._ –se levanto del suelo rumbo al baño –

_Estas sobrepasando tu suerte Kurosaki, El que este aquí solo es la mala suerte de terminar como equipo en ese proyecto de la clase._ – volvió a centrarse en el trabajo que hacía. –

_maldito sorteo._ – susurro para el recordando esa mañana en el instituto. –

Ese fatídico día la profesora en turno mando un trabajo en grupo pero como su creatividad vuela más que los pajaritos decidió sortear las parejas y así fue como acabo estando esa noche en su habitación haciendo un detestable trabajo al lado de Ishida Uryu. Ambos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos y solo las incontables peleas que habían enfrentado en Karakura, la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo les permitió "medio" tolerarse pero aun así el roce entre Shinigami y Quincy era más que evidente.

_Matare a ese peluche si esos caramelos me hacen daño!. _– volvió del baño con el rostro recién lavado y sin camisa, se había quitado la molesta prenda por el calor. –

_Piensa primero en el trabajo y después en matar a K…_ - levanto la mirada y en seguida un rubor carmesí recorrió sus mejillas, aquella imagen frente a él lo descoloco. –

_Oye… Uryu!... te sientes mal?._ – se agacho cerca del Quincy, notando como su rostro sudaba y parecía rojo por el calor. –

_No._ – sentencio secamente tratando de alejar la mirada curiosa de Ichigo. –

_Será mejor tomar un descanso, quieres bajar a tomar algo frio?._ – se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. –

_Podría ser._ – dejo que su compañero de estudios se adelantara para ahora ser él quien se ponía de pie y le seguía rumbo a la cocina. –

Mientras todo esto pasaba, afuera de la ventana estaba un sonriente Kon observando todo lo que acontecía dentro, con mucha emoción miro el envase de caramelos ya vacio y después dio un hondo suspiro de satisfacción.

_Nii – san… cumplí tu petición!._ – abrazo el envase mientras se imaginaba a él corriendo en un verde prado para saltar a los brazos de su querida Rukia quien le recibía muy feliz y sonriendo. –

Algo curioso pasaría, en verdad que Kon solo hizo lo que hizo porque Rukia se lo pidió antes de salir a casa de Keigo para hacer también el trabajo, si, a la pobre le toco con el tonto de la clase, pero retornando donde Ichigo y Uryu, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo limonada bien fría que la pequeña Yuzu dejo lista para cuando Ichigo la necesitara, sabía que su hermano se quedaría despierto hasta tarde así que previno la sed de media noche en un verano como ese.

Kurosaki que haces?. – Uryu le miro extrañado al notar como Ichigo se sujetaba la cabeza y después pasaba a tocarse el estomago como buscando algo. –

_Solo compruebo que no haya algún síntoma raro causado por esos caramelos_. – mascullo serio al tiempo que miraba como Uryu tomaba su limonada, por alguna razón le llamo poderosamente la atención aquel acto. –

_Quizás solo eran en verdad caramelos_. – sonrió para sí y sin querer una gota de la limonada se escapo por la comisura de su labio. –

Aquella gotita tomo un lento y casi que provocador recorrido por todo el labio inferior del Quincy, pasando lentamente por su barbilla hasta bajar más rápido hacia su tráquea y finalizar desapareciendo dentro de su camisa abierta hasta la mitad gracias al calor, y todo ese recorrido lo vio Ichigo con ojos sobresaltados.

_Que paso?._ – observo la mirada perdida del Shinigami sustituto en el. –

_Nada!._ – se dio media vuelta y sirvió otro poco de limonada en un vaso. – _( qué demonios fue eso? ) _

_Hace en verdad mucho calor aquí. – _aun sediento, el Quincy decidió tratar de atajar con sus dedos uno de los cubitos de hielo que quedaban al fondo de su vaso. –

_Hay mas limonada…_ - otra vez estaba como poseso mirando lo que hacia Uryu con el vaso y los hielos. –

_Quiero hielo_. – logro tomar uno entre sus dedos. – _esto es más efectivo para el calor._

De inmediato se llevo el hielo a la boca pero no lo engullo de un solo tajo, para impresión de Ichigo, ahora veía como la lengua y los labios del Quincy se deslizaban por aquel pequeño, frio, duro, húmedo y afortunado cubito de hielo, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, con pequeñas lamidas y mordisquitos para lograr sacarle el máximo a esa fría sensación en su boca. Ichigo solo pudo pasar saliva con aquel espectáculo, en un segundo su cuerpo se tenso y se puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba, sentía como el sudor recorría su frente, bañaba sus manos y se adentraba por todo su cuerpo sin clemencia alguna, calor, mucho calor que no parecía provenir del clima, más bien venia de adentro suyo como un volcán a punto de erupción.

_Que… que.. haces?._ – tartamudeo aun mirando la escena que para el rallaba en lujuriosa. –

_Acaso no vez lo que hago?._ – siguió tomando de su bebida. – _porque diablos me miras como si estuviese muerto?._

_No estabas…. Comiendo hielo?._ – se restregó la vista con sus manos sudorosas. –

_Me crees tan poco educado como para estar comiendo hielo?. _

_Me lo imagine…._ – Ichigo susurro para sí impresionado. –

Estaría tan falto de liquido que alucinaba cosas?, el calor era mucho pero no lo creía tanto como para que delirara cosas pervertidas con Uryu, sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada?, quizás su mente se descontrolo con algo que ya había pensado antes y que ahora al tener cerca al Ishida, su reacción es desearle?, con aquel ultimo pensamiento tuvo que renegar ya que jamás había tenido tales deseos hacia el Quincy, solo era un compañero mas de clases, de batallas y su enemigo en cierto y extraño modo, aun así no negaba que tenerle cerca le hacía sentir un no sé qué raro en el estomago y que le atribuía a los ánimos de pelea.

_Demonios…_ - gruño mientras seguía debatiendo mentalmente con el mismo. –

_Kurosaki._ – Uryu ya había culminado su bebida y se dispuso a devolver el vaso pero tal parece que Ichigo no está prestándole nada de atención. –

Sin inmutarse si quiera se quedo mirando al susodicho, su cuerpo sudoroso, sus músculos definidos y aquel rostro de amargado que casi siempre tenía gracias a su seño fruncido, era un verdadero desastre de personalidad pero no podía negar que se sentía extraño a su lado, que algo dentro de él le hacía querer odiarlo y a la vez no, estaba muy meditativo mirándole, sentía que algo raro le pasaba a Ichigo esa noche, lucia distraído y nada educado, pensó que al estar de invitado en su casa su comportamiento seria mas caballeroso pero se equivoco, con molestia volvió a llamarle pero como el pelos de naranja no respondió decidió hacerle entender a su manera de que ya no necesitaba el vaso donde le sirvió limonada.

_KUROSAKI!._ – pego el vaso de vidrio aun frio del cuello de Ichigo. –

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ – el pobre dio un respingo que le hizo casi saltar sobre la mesa, aquel vaso estaba helado aun. –

_TE ESTOY HABLANDO!._ – deposito el vaso de mala gana en la mesa. –

_NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!._ – sin previo aviso tomo a Ishida de las ropas y lo jalo hacia él. - _como demonios se te ocurre ponerme eso frio!._

_No estabas escuchándome!_. – miro realmente serio al Shinigami sustituto. –

_Pues para la próxima existen otras maneras de llamar la atención…_ - detuvo su regaño al sentir como aquel cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca suyo. –

_Creo que_… - noto de inmediato la confusión en los ojos de Ichigo, parecía que aquella cercanía sobrepasaba lo deseado. –

_Eres un idiota… - _hablo más calmado mientras extrañamente se sentía atraído hacia los labios delgados y suaves del Quincy. –

_Hay que terminar el trabajo._ – susurro un tanto impresionado por como Ichigo movía su cabeza como queriendo acortar la distancia entre ellos. –

_No había notado que…_ - unos centímetros más y lo tendría encima, su cuerpo le estaba mandando sobre su mente racional y lógica. –

_Kurosaki_….. _que haces?._ – trago grueso al ver hacia donde se dirigía aquella boca. –

Estaba tan cerca de besarle, de cumplir con esa extraña sensación de poseerle, de probar lo prohibido hasta ahora, no quería pensar y a la vez no dejaba salir a su sentido común ya que las acciones fueron tomadas antes de la razón, estaba tan cerca de sentirle cuando un sonido estridente y repetitivo hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran de ese extraño acontecimiento.

_Es mi celular…_ - saco el aparato del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para mirarlo. – _es un Hollow… _

_A esta hora?._ – distrajo la conversación mirando a su reloj. –

_Acaso crees que aparecen solo en horario de oficina?._ – sin pérdida de tiempo salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. –

_ESPERA KUROSAKI!._ – Uryu le siguió escaleras arriba. –

En una rápida salida de su cuerpo, Ichigo seguido de Uryu se dirigieron a eliminar el Hollow, recorrieron media ciudad hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro cerca de un parque, aun guiado del celular, Ichigo detuvo su carrera al ver que el Hollow estaba en el radar pero no se veía por ningún lado del parque.

_Lo sientes?._ – pregunto al Quincy que lucía alerta y con su arco extendido. –

_Si… pero no lo veo. _

_Qué raro._ – miro fastidiado hacia el cielo nocturno, había una gruesa capa de nubes oscuras escondiendo la luna llena. –

Estará entre los arboles… - sin pérdida de tiempo Uryu lanzo algunas fechas guiado por la energía que despedía aquel Hollow. –

De inmediato un gruñido furioso resonó entre aquel espeso bosque, el Quincy había tenido puntería pero lo que no vio venir fue cuando sintieron como una ráfaga de viento les atravesaba y atacaba a ambos, Ichigo se sintió rápidamente sujeto por la cintura y alzado a gran velocidad, al ver eso Ishida trato de esquivar aquella ráfaga, pero noto que sus piernas estaban sujetas y en un segundo también fue jalado hacia arriba pero de cabeza.

_QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!._ – en su rabia saco a Zangetsu y comenzó a dar estocadas a diestra y siniestra para soltarse. –

_Algo nos atrapo!_. – trataba de mirar que apresaba sus piernas pero no veía nada. -

_Que inteligente eres!_!. – Gruño Ichigo mientras seguía dando estocadas a lo que sea que los sujeto. –

_Jejejeje…_. – una risa chillona y desagradable se desato entre aquel silencioso bosque. – _no creí que tendría tanta suerte esta noche…. _

_DESGRACIADO MUESTRATE_!. – Ichigo estaba furioso ya que sentía que aquellas invisibles cosas que le sujetaban estaban deslizándose por su espalda y pecho. –

_No es necesario Shinigami, con que ustedes puedan sentirme es suficiente._ – suspiro complacido al ver como ambos jóvenes trataban infructuosamente de soltarse de sus tentáculos. –

_KUROSAKI!_! – Uryu estaba empezando a sentirse mareado por estar de cabeza mucho tiempo. –

_Dispara a donde sea estúpido Quincy!_.

Su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, la presión en sus tobillos era realmente incomoda pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Ichigo, preparo su arco y decidió apuntar otra vez al lugar donde había disparado antes pero antes de poder hacerlo sus manos fueron sujetas por aquella ráfaga de viento y separadas causando que su arco desapareciera.

_MALDICION!._ – grito colérico al ver que estaba en total desventaja sin sus manos libres. –

No puede ser peor esto!. – miro furibundo a Ishida. – _PORQUE NO NOS COMES DE UNA_ _SOLA VEZ!._

_TE VOLVISTE LOCO KUROSAKI! COMO LE DICES ESO!._ – Uryu le grito indignado por las palabras de su compañero. –

_Eres un estúpido Hollow que solo juega con su comida!. _

_Creo que esos caramelos te dejaron sin sentido común._ – Uryu no sabía porque Ichigo le gritaba de ese modo al enemigo, siempre lo vio como alguien centrado para acabar los problemas y no buscarse más. –

_JAJAJAJAJA! BAKA…. TODAVIA NO HE JUGADO CON MI COMIDA, PERO SI QUIERES LO HAGO. _

En un segundo Ichigo noto impresionado como Uryu que estaba hasta esos instantes de cabeza, ahora giraba lo suficiente para estar con la cabeza arriba, eso alegro al Quincy pero lo que siguió no le pareció muy bueno que digamos, sus manos y piernas fueran jalados bruscamente haciendo que quedaran muy separados, después de ello aquella sensación de que algo frio y áspero se deslizaba por su pierna derecha subiendo mas y mas hasta rozar su mejilla.

_URYU!._ – Ichigo miro como el Quincy tenía una cara de aterrado por lo que recorría su rostro y se enroscaba en su cuello como una soga invisible. –

_TU AMIGO ES LINDO…._ – susurro descarado aquel Hollow. –

_De todos los Hollow de Karakura nos tenía que tocar el mas pervertido!-_ con un certero sablazo de Zangetsu Ichigo logro darle a uno de los tentáculos que le apresaba. –

_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_!.

El Hollow chillo de dolor al notar que el Shinigami había logrado golpearle de alguna manera, Ichigo cayó pesadamente al suelo ya libre de los tentáculos. Con prisa corrió alejándose lo más posible de aquel extraño Hollow, no podía luchar con algo que no veía y estaba en desventaja evidente al seguir Uryu como rehén, de un salto se monto en la copa de un árbol, quería ubicar al enemigo, estaba con la mirada fija en el bosque hasta que las nubes del cielo se disiparon dejando que los rayos blanquecinos de la luna llena iluminaran otra vez el lugar.

_Tu amigo te dejo._ – con mas perversidad que antes comenzó a recorrer aquel joven cuerpo delgado con sus tentáculos. –

_NO ME TOQUES!._ – sintió como algo recorría su cintura y bajaba descarada hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. – _MALDITO PERVERTIDO!._

_ESTAS ACABADO!._ – Ichigo salto a toda velocidad del árbol cuando noto un grupo de sombras bajo el Quincy, aquello tenía que ser el Hollow. –

Y no se equivoco ya que al lanzar su ataque las sombras se tambalearon y con el Uryu también todavía presa del enemigo, ya Ichigo sabía donde estaba y terminaría esa pelea lo más rápido posible para regresar a casa. Gracias al ataque, el Hollow perdió concentración y su "camuflaje" se vio seriamente lastimado, entre las sombras se pudo apreciar la verdadera forma de ese ser, era como de dos metros de alto, con el cuerpo corpulento y cubierto con un grueso pelaje negro, no tenia manos ya que sus extremidades eran un conjunto de 8 tentáculos delgados y flexibles, su máscara parecía la de una especie de insecto desagradable con 4 ojos.

_Estabas mejor invisible…_ - Ichigo le miro con asco. –

_MALDITO SHINIGAMI!._ – aun con Uryu atrapado, lanzo sus tentáculos hacia el peli naranja. –

Ichigo interpuso a Zangetsu para protegerse, aquellos tentáculos golpearon el acero de la zanpakuto y retrocedieron de inmediato, en ese instante y con un rápido movimiento de aquella arma Ichigo se lanzo directo hacia la máscara del Hollow cortándola de un solo y certero golpe, un último chillido doloroso y el enemigo quedo deshecho en segundos.

_Listo_. – sonrió pretencioso al tiempo que estaba de pie con cierto Quincy en sus brazos, lo había atajado cuando el Hollow le soltó al morir. –

_Podrías bajarme!._ – el rostro de Uryu era un poema a la vergüenza, su cara totalmente roja y apenada. –

_Creo que el Hollow llego a segunda base contigo._ – soltó de mala gana al de lentes. –

_ESTUPIDO KUROSAKI!._ – se dio media vuelta muy avergonzado al recordar todo lo que esos tentáculos tocaron de su humanidad. -

_Al menos todavía no amanece, tenemos tiempo para terminar el trabajo._ – alzo la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. –

_Kurosaki._ – Uryu se acomodo un poco la ropa y bajo la mirada apenado, no sabía porque su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte cuando le sintió sujeto en sus brazos. –

_Qué?_.

_Gracias._ – susurro serio y con dificultad. -

Ese rostro, ese bendito rostro le volvió loco en un segundo, noto como su corazón latía desbocado, su boca se secaba y el mirar aquellas mejillas ruborizadas del Quincy le hizo estallar por dentro como fuegos artificiales, algo le empezó a dominar otra vez como le sucedió en la cocina, sentía que debía tomarlo, sujetarlo fuertemente y decirle que le gustaba, que cuando le veía su cuerpo se descontrolaba al máximo, pero temía a la reacción del Quincy, se negaría?, se burlaría de el?, quizás le correspondería?, tantas dudas en su cabeza y el sin ganas de pensar, eso no era lo suyo, le gustaba más actuar sin pensar mucho y su cuerpo le domino….

El tiempo se detuvo, el espacio pareció vacio e infinito para ambos, en un segundo estaba con su boca sobre la del moreno, en un desesperado y ardiente beso, lleno de sensaciones descontroladas, de locura, de pecado y mucho mas, era imposible creer que estuviese haciendo eso, pero lo hacía, estaba con sus manos sujetando firmemente la cintura de Uryu, usando su lengua para abrirse paso entre aquella cavidad tibia y virginal, un poco más, solo un poco más para hacer que todo se volviera más peligroso, más sensual, mas prohibido que antes.

_Que.. que… hiciste?._ – respiro entrecortado apenas Ichigo se separo de él. –

_Lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente dictaron._ – susurro sensualmente al oído del Quincy. –

_No puede pasar nada… aquí…_ - sintió como la mano del Shinigami ahora se deslizaba por su espalda bajando poco a poco hasta sus caderas. – _Kurosaki…_

_No me dejaste perforado con una de tus flechas, eso me dice que estás de acuerdo con esto._ – bajo su cabeza para besar el cuello de Uryu, haciendo el mismo recorrido que hizo la gota de limonada momentos atrás. –

_No es.. el lugar…_ - se atraganto en medio de un gemido, sentía aquella lengua llegando a su pecho, abriéndose paso entre la camisa medio cerrada. –

_Cualquier lugar a esta hora es perfecto_. – mordisqueo el hombro de Uryu con suavidad. –

No pensaba, no podía pensar si quiera, su mente estaba como embotada por alguna razón pero lo que más le impresionaba era esa sensación de que necesitaba poseer al Quincy al precio que fuera, sentía su interior hervir, su corazón acelerado, sus manos tratando de tocar lo máximo de aquel tembloroso cuerpo que tenia apresado, era como un instinto oculto que despertó esa noche calurosa, aquel aroma, ese cabello, todo él le invitaba a jugar un juego malicioso.

_Kurosaki!._ – trata de hace reaccionar a su amigo, pero Ichigo tenía cara de no parar aquellas caricias por nada del mundo. –

_Un lugar más privado._ – sin previo aviso sujeto a Uryu de la cintura y lo alzo sobre su hombro. – _el bosque es perfecto para una travesura._

_SUELTAME! QUE TE PASA KUROSAKI?. – _pataleo unas cuantas veces sobre el hombro de Ichigo hasta que se perdieron dentro de aquel pequeño bosque. –

_Aquí. _– bajo a Uryu de golpe. –

_TE VOY A PERFORAR LA CABEZA!. _– logro sacar su arco y lo extendió frente al Shinigami sustituto. –

_Sabes mejor que yo que no lo harás. _– sonrió complacido y seguro. –

_Lo hare!. _– concentro algo de energía en su mano para crear la flecha. –

_Sabes que deseas tanto como yo esto. _– sin importarle que Uryu le estaba apuntando se quito la parte de arriba de su traje de Shinigami. –

_No te me acerques!. _– miro como Ichigo tendía lo que se quito en el suelo como una sabana improvisada. –

_Dispara de una buena vez._ – sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con seguridad, algo le decía que el también quería que algo pasara entre ellos, lo sintió con el beso. –

_Maldito Kurosaki…_ - bajo las manos desapareciendo su arco. –

_Eso fue un sí_. – abrazo a Uryu con fuerza. –

_Esto es una locura_… - sus mejillas parecían estallar de lo rojas y calientes que se pusieron al sentir aquel pecho descubierto rozando su cuerpo. –

Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba tendido en ese suelo, en medio de ese bosque, con su mirada clavada en las incontables copas de los arboles que estaban sobre sus cabezas, sus ojos deseando no mirar lo que estaba haciendo Ichigo con su cuerpo, sentía como le tocaba suavemente todo el torso que había descubierto con sus manos, quitando la camisa que cargaba y ahora ahogando los gemidos que emitía, esa boca atrevida deslizándose por su pecho, tocando, mordisqueando y lamiendo a placer sus pezones, deleitándose con un recorrido por su estomago hasta llegar donde sus pantalones, en ese justo instante sintió como eran desbrochados y dejados a un lado.

_Estas temblando._ – susurro con tranquilidad al oído de Uryu. –

_Es... es la primera vez que hago esto_… - cerro los ojos con fuerza. –

_En el fondo eres muy tierno._ – beso la frente del de lentes. – _no hay de qué preocuparse, seré suave… tan suave como el Hollow de hace rato._ – rio descarado. –

_Baka!_. – quiso golpear la cabeza de Ichigo pero se contuvo al sentir como este dejaba su frente y pasaba a tocar suavemente su entrepierna deslizando sus manos por debajo de su ropa interior. –

Jadeos, solo pudo dejarse hacer, las caricias le estaban volviendo loco, ya no quería negarse, ya para que decir que no cuando su cuerpo le decía que si, esa boca ardiente que se posesionaba de su excitado miembro con besos y caricias, el vaivén de una lengua cálida sobre su piel, esas manos apretando sus caderas, sujetándole con fuerza mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse también como queriendo dirigir lo que sucedía.

_Kurosaki!._ – gimió con fuerza cuando ya era inevitable el orgasmo, eso espasmos apoderándose de él y descontrolándolo en sobre medida hasta el máximo del placer. –

_Jamás creí que se escuchara tan bien esa palabra en tus labios._ – miro con satisfacción como el cuerpo ahora relajado de Uryu trataba de respirar normalmente. –

_Fue…_. _Una locura._ – llevo sus manos al rostro con vergüenza, había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía. –

_Aun falta más locura por experimentar_. – deslizo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del de lentes. –

Iba a negarse, ya era suficiente con lo que hicieron pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que su garganta adolorida por los gemidos ahora estaba atragantada al sentir como el peli naranja había deslizado un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras aquella boca volvía a sus labios abriéndose paso entre ellos para degustar aquel interior, un beso lujurioso le distrajo de la incomodidad al sentir que ya no era uno sino dos los dedos que se abrían paso dentro de el, el miedo al dolor hizo que su cuerpo se tensara como un resorte, que no quisiera mas, pero Ichigo le distrajo nuevamente, susurrándole que se relajara, que todo iba a ser mejor después de un rato y sintió como tenía razón cuando un punto preciso en su interior fue tocado por primera vez, aquel corrientazo placentero le hizo olvidar lo que pasaba, solo sentir, sentir a placer aquellos dedos invasores, sus piernas se abrieron más aun cuando Ichigo acorto la distancia para ubicarse mejor sobre él.

_Relájate…_ - susurro con cariño al oído del Quincy, mientras sacaba sus dedos y pasaba a alzar las caderas del mismo para ubicarse mejor. –

_Esto no debía pasar.._ – hablo muy quedo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el placer y la pena. –

_Pues está pasando y pasara…_ - se adentro por primera vez el estrecho interior de Uryu, abriéndose paso poco a poco para no lastimarle. –

Fue lo más doloroso que pudo sentir, más que muchas de las heridas de batalla, era como partirse en dos, la presión, la sensación de romperse entre los movimientos que hacia Ichigo para terminar de entrar en él, con fuerza sujeto sus manos de los hombros del peli naranja para darse apoyo mientras sendas lagrimas se deslizaban sin querer de sus ojos, con fuerza se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido de dolor, quería parar, que todo acabara rápido pero en un segundo ya no había mas presión solo sintió el palpitante miembro en su interior, no sabía porque Ichigo se había detenido pero eso le ayudo a relajarse un poco hasta que sintió como las caderas de su compañero empezaron a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, en ese justo instante ya no era doloroso, al contrario, se volvió extrañamente placentero el sentirle moverse dentro de el, aumentando las embestidas, susurrándole que le gustaba mucho entre pequeños y roncos gemidos, Uryu solo pudo seguir el ritmo y pasar a dejar que su boca y su cuerpo se expresaran como debían, gimiendo de placer hasta el punto donde otra vez ya no sabía de el mismo, al sentirse querido.

_Me gustas!._ – susurro complacido Ichigo mientras seguía su vaivén de caderas dentro del Quincy. –

_Kurosaki…_ - no pudo terminar de hablar, aquel punto en su interior le hacía sentir tales sensaciones que no podía coordinar las palabras en su boca, solo necesitaba dejar que aquellos excitantes sonidos se expresaran en medio de aquel bosque. –

El éxtasis máximo se acerco para ambos, Ichigo tomo con emoción el nuevamente excitado ser de Uryu, embistiendo y tocando al mismo tiempo para permitir que ambos llegaran a la cumbre de las sensaciones, en pocos momentos el de lentes ya no aguanto más y se deshizo en placer sobre su propio vientre, por su parte Ichigo apresuro las estocadas, la necesidad de llegar a lo más profundo mientras su esencia se derramaba dentro de su compañero, el placer mismo, la sensación de desvanecerse de felicidad. Ya no había mas que pedir, ambos quedaron tendidos en medio del bosque, juntos y sudorosos, jadeando y satisfechos por las emociones sentidas hacia unos segundos antes.

_**Instituto Karakura.**_

Un día radiante, una mañana de verano como cualquier otra, los alumnos llegando al instituto para su día de clases, caminando por los pasillos, conversando en los salones antes de que los profesores entren, todo muy normal y común, pero a pesar de ello en uno de los salones las cosas no pintaban tan comunes y normales, ya algunos alumnos habían llegado y otros hacían su aparición delante de sus amigos.

_BUENOS DIAS!._ – la voz dulce de Orihime retumba en medio salón apenas entra. –

_Buenos días Orihime – san…_ - algunos le responden amenamente mientras que alguien en especial ni si quiera levanta la mirada de un libro. –

_Eto…. Buenos días Ishida – kun._ – Inoue se le acerca curiosa por la actitud de su compañero esa mañana. –

_Buenos días…_ - siseo serio y frio. –

_Pareces molesto._ – miro de arriba abajo a su amigo. –_ como les fue en el trabajo de equipo a ti y a Kurosaki – kun?_

_Bien._ – un leve rubor lleno sus mejillas apenas ese nombre llego a sus oídos. –

Orihime decidió no preguntar más ya que Uryu lucia muy esquivo ese mañana por alguna extraña razón, pero la situación se fue tornado más rara cuando Rukia apareció en el salón discutiendo acaloradamente con Ichigo, ambos parecían tener una pelea sobre algo.

_Deja el fastidio enana!._ – Ichigo aventó su bolso en su asiento sin notar que cierto chico se paralizo al verlo llegar. –

_En serio, quiero saber cómo les fue a Uryu y a ti anoche_?. – su pregunta sonaba muy maliciosa. –

_Normal!, tan normal como te fue a ti con Keigo._ – gruño iracundo y sentándose en su puesto. –

_Pues.. si te fue como a mi…._ – apretó su puño enojada al recordar como la paso anoche en casa de Keigo. –

_Buenos….. días…._ – con un lamento siniestro Keigo lograba entra al salón ayudado por un par de muletas. –

_Trato de propasarse._ – Ichigo renegó con la cabeza al ver a Keigo cubierto de vendajes y con un ojo morado. –

_Solo le hice saber que estaba en su casa por un trabajo y nada más. _

Rukia parecía curiosa en extremo por saber que había sucedido en la casa de Ichigo esa noche, no era por ser entrometida pero el mandado que le dejo a Kon debió servir para que aunque sea "algo" interesante sucediera.

_Buenos días Ishida!._ – Rukia decidió acosar a la otra víctima de su experimento. –

_Buenos días._ – respondió tan secamente como a Orihime. –

_Y… como te fue anoche en casa de Ichigo?._ – agudizo su mirada sobre el pobre Quincy. –

_Porque… preguntas en ese tono?. _– no pudo evitar notar la cara curiosa y hasta mal intencionada de la pequeña morena. –

_Por nada especial, tu sabes, solo quería saber porque Ichigo no es muy buen anfitrión… a menos que le "endulcen" el ánimo. _

_Endul… _- un cierto incidente con caramelos hizo que Uryu se estremeciera en su puesto._ – _

_Entonces?. _– se agacho cerca del Quincy con rostro de satisfacción total, su experimento había funcionado. –

_Tú… le entregaste esos caramelos a Kon._ – ya para que engañarse, solo debía ser discreto con las preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Rukia. –

Entonces si les dio los caramelos!. – chillo eufórica por la noticia. –

_Yo no los comi…_

_No los comiste?._ – dejo su rostro de felicidad por un segundo. –

_Solo Kurosaki los comió._

_Solo él?. _

_Así es._ – acomodo la montura de sus lentes nervioso. –

_Y… después de eso, no lo notaste extraño?._

_A que te refieres con extraño?._ – sabia por donde iba la pregunta pero se hizo el desentendido. –

_No sé, quizás más "cariñoso". _

_Ca.. ca.. cariñoso!.-_ su rostro paso a un rojo intenso en un segundo. –

_NO PUEDO CREERLO!._ – la cara de Uryu decía a todas luces "PASO ALGO ANOCHE", y eso hizo más feliz aun a Rukia. –

_No grites!._ – sujeto a Rukia de un brazo y la jalo cerca suyo. – _que tenían esos endemoniados caramelos?. _

_Que tenían?._ – una risita perversa se le escapo a la chica. – _son un experimento nuevo de la unidad de investigaciones…. Digamos que los crearon para hacer que los interrogatorios sean menos molestos, esos caramelos causan que las personas digan y expresen sus deseos más profundos. _

_Deseos profundos?._

_Como un suero de la verdad. _– asintió con su cabeza. –_ me dieron uno de esos envases para algún caso que ameritara usarlo pero… _- no podía decirle que tenía ganas de experimentar con algo que notaba en sus dos amigos para comprobar su teoría. -

_Entonces…. _– Uryu abrió los ojos muy grandes. -

A su mente se le vino la última frase que Ichigo le dijo aquella noche de locura en medio del bosque, después de todo aquel acto prohibido que se jugaron, cuando ambos estaban agotados y satisfechos el peli naranja susurro una frase que explicaba todo.

_Te amo. _

_**FIN**_

KIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! QUE LOCURA!, jamás imagine hacerme un oneshot así pero mirar no mas lo que me salió!, y eso que me costó un mundo poner a Ichigo de seme, es que él se me hace lindo de Uke XD. Pero bueno, igual el reto que me impuso mi manís lo cumplí y espero que te guste amiga! Y las lectoras también. Ahora me voy a continuar con mi otro fic, "todo queda en familia", debo poner una boda en marcha!.


End file.
